Alternative
by NekoLen
Summary: Set during the Second War... An alternative ending LOL XD Pairings: AlvissXPeta, PhantomXPeta. Rated M for safety: contains sexual content, suicide later on in the story, mild swearing, OOCness accidently.
1. Smoke

Smoke

A light breeze played across his face, stroking his skin and ruffling up his hair. Phantom didn't move. He continued to lay there on his back with his eyes closed, smiling at the refreshing breeze that reminded him of his mother's hands, lovingly touching his face, kissing his cheek.

A tear formed at the corner of his eye and rolled down his face. _Mother... I do miss you... Sometimes I wonder if you are proud of me┘ I know you aren't... It's my fault you... Died..._

He smiled at the memory of his mother hugging him... Loving him. _Maybe I'm the way I am because you're not here to give me your warm hugs and kisses... My heart is ice because you're not here to melt it..._ he sighed. The breeze seemed to play in circles around his cheeks.

_Maybe... Maybe I've been dreaming and when I wake, I'll be in your arms..._ He dared himself to open his eyes, but he was afraid. _What if I awaken and she's not there?_

Phantom didn't open his eyes. He continued to stare into the dark redness of his eyelids.

"Mother?" he whispered. Soft laughter replied. Phantom listened to the sighing of the wind and imagined his mother's tranquil voice, talking to him.

"Mother... Are you proud of me? Am I still your little boy?" he murmured. The breeze stopped. Phantom jerked awake and started. Rolan stood over him, filling his vision with his shiny eyes and kitten-like smile.

"What is it, Rolan?" Phantom sighed, feeling his face blush. _Did he hear me?_ he thought. Rolan stood there, smiling.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked sweetly. Phantom frowned.

"Rolan, please get out of my face," he said. Rolan moved. Phantom sat up, stretching his stiff limbs.

He sat on soft green grass, under a big shady tree. The sky was a bright blue, with just a few fluffy sheep-like clouds struggling across the sky. A bird was singing nearby, its strange piping call filled Phantom's mind.

He gave Rolan a brief smile. Rolan beamed back, his youthful face so smooth and soft. Phantom eyed Rolan carefully. He was wearing a crown of daisies linked together. He had a bright red flower tucked behind his ear and he held something small and furry in his hands.

"What do you want, Lord of the Pixies?" Phantom teased. Rolan's rosy cheeks flushed.

"I'm not Lord of the Pixies!" he squeaked. Phantom laughed and ruffled his hair up, knocking the crown of daises off his head. "Peta showed me how to make them," Rolan said.

Phantom laughed harder. _Peta makes daisy-chains? I really don't know much about him..._ he realised. Phantom looked down at thing Rolan was holding in his hands.

At first, Phantom thought it was a mouse, but it was far too big. It was small, grey and fluffy. Rolan opened his hands up a little, so Phantom could see what it was.

Phantom recoiled in disgust. It was a tiny, fluffy kitten with cute little paws and emerald-green eyes.

"Put that down!" Phantom ordered, revolt showing on his face. Rolan's eyes watered.

"Why? I found him all alone by the bushes over there... He has no one... Can I keep him? Purleese?"

"No freakin' way!" Phantom replied, "You don't need it."

Rolan started to cry. "But he will die if I let him go away."

Phantom sighed. "Fine then. But if I see it any where near me... I'm going to annihilate it."

Rolan beamed. "Yay! I'm going to name him Smoke!" He cuddled the kitten to his heart. "Thank you very much, Phantom!" He skipped off behind the tree and out of Phantom's sight.

Phantom sneezed and wiped his nose with his bandaged arm. _I'm allergic to cats... Damn it._ He leaned against the tree. _I wonder what Peta is doing?_ he wondered.

* * *

At that very moment, Peta was in a forest. He sat on a log, reading a novel. The only sounds that Peta could hear were the rustling of leaves and the calls of birds. He sighed and shifted. Today was the only day Peta had off and he wanted to relax, but for some reason his mind kept wondering off the page he was trying to read and floated to thinking about Phantom. He shook his head and settled down into the story he was reading.

'**_The fearsome beast stood on its hind legs and roared. The heat from the dragon's flamy scales burned Wolf. He shrunk back, all hope lost.  
'How am I supposed to kill this dragon? He's the Keeper of Hell!'_** **_Wolf panicked..._**' Peta's eyes slid off the page. He blinked and shook himself when he realised he was staring at a snail which was slowly making its way over his shoe.

He returned to his book.

'**_The dragon's mouth curved upwards into a crude smirk, showing its horrendous teeth. Wolf cowered. The dragon laughed in a throaty guttural way.  
"There's nothing you can do... I'll have your soul soon enough," the dragon spoke in a terrifying voice. Wolf gulped.  
'What am I thinking? I can't kill it!' he screamed in his mind. 'Just forget Rik and run... Run for your life!' Wolf looked hopelessly at his friend's lifeless body..._**'

Peta sighed again. He just couldn't concentrate. He put his bookmark in the book and closed it.

_I wonder if Phantom would leave me if my soul was trapped in the bowels of a fire-drake of Hell..._ Peta thought. _I know I wouldn't_. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in Wolf's position. _I would use all my strength to save him... _he decided. He slipped off the log and lay on the damp forest floor. He smiled. _What am I kidding? I'm having a relaxing day-off. I should be thinking about myself, not Phantom._ He laughed. _I'm not that faithful...Or am I?_ He felt suddenly confused. _Is it because of loyalty, love or desperateness that I stay with him?_ he questioned.

"What a question," he spoke out aloud. _But still... I can't answer it truthfully..._ he added in his mind.

A bird squawked and took flight suddenly, causing Peta to start and snap his eyes open. He heard foot falls close by.

_Shit. Someone is coming,_ Peta thought, sitting up. _Who could it be? Phantom took Rolan to the park and most of the other Chess are out in the field playing soccer..._ He had a sudden urge to hide, which he obeyed.

A person walked into the small clearing. Peta peeked above the log he was hiding behind. _Shit. I forgot my book!_ he cursed. The person was the spiky-haired Alviss. He seemed to be looking for something.

Peta ducked back behind the log as Alviss walked closer. _Why am I hiding? Why don't I just kill him now?_ Peta knew the answer to this question. He was obeying Phantom's rules,  
"You kill no one outside of battle or the Games... Unless I say so," Phantom had ordered. That was rule number one, and Peta obeyed this one the most. _Phantom must have a good reason to have that rule, so I must obey it... I wouldn't want him to be angry,_ Peta thought.

"Peta... There's no point trying to hide... I can see your hat," Alviss's emotionless voice said nearby.

Peta sighed. _Damn it! Stupid hat! Why do I wear the bloody thing anyway?_ he thought. He stood up and brushed himself down, rubbing the dirt of his clothes. Alviss leaned on a tree close by, smiling softly to himself.

Peta frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Alviss chuckled, still not opening his eyes or looking over at Peta.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me..." he commented.

Peta snorted. "Why would I even want to kill you?" he said, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry... You're not my type."

Alviss opened his deep blue eyes and looked over at Peta.

"I've never heard you laugh outside of battle before... You need to laugh more..." he stated. Peta frowned. His pale face was almost turning pink with embarrassment.

_Rule number 10: show no emotion to the enemy... Especially not flattery or despair..._ This wasn't Phantom's rule, it was Peta's own.

Alviss was staring at Peta, trying to figure out what the long-haired vampire was thinking through his body language.

This was hard to determine, as Peta was just standing there, arms hanging loosely by his sides, staring blankly at him.

"So... What were you doing out here, all on your own?" Alviss asked. Peta continued to stare at the teen.

"Answer my question first," he said. Alviss sighed.

"I was just going for a walk, when I noticed you reading a book by yourself..." he said.

"How long were you watching me for?" Peta asked, feeling disgusted.

"Just a while..."

"I never knew you were a stalker... Or even a Peeping Tom," Peta said. Alviss's cheeks reddened slightly.

"No... I just..." his voice trailed off. Peta glared at him, every part of his body telling Alviss to leave... Leave while he still had a chance. He knew that if he was tempted, he could easily break Phantom's Rule Number 1.

Alviss unfolded his arms and walked away. Peta watched him go, hoping he was really leaving and not going to hide and watch him.

There was something weird about Alviss following him and watching him. He had a sudden idiotic thought; _What if he likes me? What if he's...? Alternative?_ He grinned widely at the thought. _Then I will play with him and then kill him,_ he replied. He then laughed.

He picked up his book and kicked the snail off his foot. _Time to go back to Phantom and see what damage has been done while I've been away._ He sighed and left the clearing, not even guessing that Alvis was secretly (and quietly) following him.

Time for Notes Yay!  
I started to write this story when I wrote down what Phantom might think about when he misses his mummy. LOL... I think it turned out to be a fairly good story.  
BTW, the book Peta was reading is from my story I wrote! XD LOL Now to tell you how I interpret the main characters I write about:  
1) **Phantom** (He's in almost all of my stories if you haven't noticed)

Personality

He's slightly sadistic, controlling, covers his 'evilness' with smiles and a seemingly realistic sense of humour, loves seeing death, misery, destruction and pain... Likes a challenge.

Things I've Added

He's a neat freak. He's sometimes gay in my stories (except, like, one) because it suits him (you would agree). He's allergic to cats, has a slight 'spoiled-brat' personality. Some reason I made him a horny bastard... XD

5 Reasons Why I Love Him

1) I have a real soft spot for evil guys.  
2) His personality

3) His smile :) (nothing like this though)  
4) His sexy eyes, body, face... Everything of his is sexy to me... LOL

5) His voice XD (he sounds way better in Japanese, even though he's voiced by a girl:()

Next time, PETA! XD


	2. Stalker

Stalker

The sun was setting when Phantom made his way up to the castle. Rolan strode beside him, happily chatting to the kitten he held in his arms. _The grass is longer up here,_ Phantom dully realised.

"Phantom? Where can I keep Smoke?" Rolan questioned. Phantom looked over at Rolan and tried hard not to puke at the sight of the baby cat.

"Your room."

Rolan got the message through Phantom's body language, facial expression and tone of voice. He sighed, squeezing the kitten closer. He looked down the hill they were now walking over and noticed a very familiar tall figure in the distance.

"Phantom! Look! It's Peta!" he squeaked, tugging on Phantom's shirt. Phantom looked over at where Rolan was pointing.

_It is Peta... I wonder where he's been. I wonder if he could finish that novel._ Phantom thought. He smiled and chuckled. _I doubt it._

"Are we going to wait for him?" Rolan asked. Phantom looked down at Rolan and smiled.

"He can find his own way home," Phantom said. "Comon'... It's past your bedtime..."

Rolan blushed. "I don't need a curfew! I'm a teenager now, Phantom!"

"You sure don't act like it," Phantom commented. Rolan frowned.

"Yes I do!" he insisted. Phantom stopped and glared down at the long-haired boy.

"As soon as you start acting your age, I will stop treating you like a child," Phantom said softly. Rolan kept his mouth closed. He knew from experience that the quieter Phantom's voice, the angrier he was.

"Okay," he said in a pathetic weak voice. Phantom smiled.

"Good."

Rolan knew that Phantom loved being in power, being in control. Phantom laughed and ruffled up Rolan's hair.

"That's a good boy," Phantom said. He sneezed. _Damn it!_ he cursed. _That cursed cat!_ He glared at Smoke. _I'm going to kill you..._ he growled in his mind.

Phantom turned around and continued down the hill. Rolan frowned, absent-mindedly patting his hair down the hill. Smoke meowed in Rolan's arms and stared up at him. Rolan smiled down at his new pet and stroked his fluffy fur.

"That's Phantom... He's like my dad... Well, sort of." He stared after him. "You have to stay out of his way... He might hurt you... And trust me... You don't want that..." he said, while rubbing a scar on his arm.

Rolan sighed and started to follow Phantom.

* * *

Peta whipped around and caught Alviss behind him.

"You!" Peta yelled, pointing at him. "Stop following me!"

Alviss turned his head around, pretending to be mildly interested in the sky. Peta scowled.

_The idiot is really trying my patience,_ Peta thought, starting to walk again.

He peeked over his shoulder and saw Alviss following him closely. He turned around and charged. Alviss stepped to the side. Peta flew past him. Alviss caught Peta's arm and pulled. Peta was yanked into Alviss's arms and held tight by him. Peta's eyes widened.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" he panicked slightly.

"I just want to hold you for a minute," Alviss whispered, squeezing him closer. Peta rested his head on Alviss's chest, listening to the teen's erratic heart beat.

"Please stop... I'll kill you."

Alviss laughed. "No you won't. I know you like it... You're so lonely, aren't you?"

Peta pushed him away.

"What are you playing at?" Peta demanded. "You are the enemy!"

"No... Not anymore..." Alviss sighed and let go of Peta's hand. "I understand... Why would you want me to do this with you?"

Peta blinked, not sure what to say. _What the hell is he on?_

"You're gay?"

Alviss blushed. "No... Well..." he stammered. Peta raised an eyebrow.

"You are, aren't you?"

"I love you..." Alviss went quiet. Peta stared bluntly at him.

"You... love me?" he tasted the words carefully. "You... LOVE me?"

Alviss nodded slowly, looking slightly ashamed.

"You... love ME." Peta stared ahead, not sure how to react to what Alviss had said. _What do I do? This 'love' Alviss speaks about... What is it? In all the books I've read, I have never been able to know what this 'love' is... What is it? I know it's a feeling of great trust... loyalty and happiness... But if that is, does that mean I 'love' Phantom...? No. 'Love' is something greater than that... I think its called devotion... Not 'love'_... His string of thought was interrupted by a fantasy of him and Alviss.

_'Alviss was holding him tightly in hi muscular arms, squeezing his body closer and closer until Peta could hardly breathe. But it wasn't bad. The warmth of Alviss's body spread throughout his own. He stared into Alviss's deep blue eyes, losing himself in them. He tried to count the sparkles in them, but, like stars in the sky, there were too many to count. When one died, more started to twinkle in its place. It was like watching the night sky..._'

Peta's eyes widened and he looked down. He felt a strange tightening feeling in his groin.

"Ur... Alviss..." he spoke softly, carefully. "What is this... feeling? 'Love'," he let the question roll off his tongue.

"Love is when you feel attracted to someone... Physically and emotionally... It's when you just want to hold someone and stare into their eyes for hours on end... You know stuff like that," Alviss tried to explain.

"But the dictionary defines love as a warm liking or affection; sexual passion or a loved person... Isn't this what it is?" Peta questioned.

Alviss moved closer. "Love is an undying passion for each other... This is love," he whispered into Peta's ear. He put his arms around his waist and embraced him.

Peta didn't do anything. He let Alviss pull him closer.

_Is this love?_ he thought, confused.

Alviss pushed his hat off and stroked Peta's long, silky hair.

Only now did Peta notice the hollowness in his heart and how much it hurt. _Everyone needs love... Even me, I suppose..._ he thought as Alviss kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

The day was becoming night and clouds started to gather when Peta opened his eyes. He blushed as he felt the cooling evening breeze tickling his naked body. He sat up and tried to find his clothes. He found them strewn across Alviss, like blankets.

He took them off Alviss and sighed as he woke.

"Where are you going?" Alviss asked, watching him get dressed.

"I'm late..." he muttered. Alviss sat up.

"Late for what?" he questioned. Peta didn't answer at once. He brushed himself down and straightened his hat.

"Phantom is going to KILL me..." he rasped. Alviss stood and grabbed Peta's arm.

"Are you going to leave me here?"

Peta looked at him, feeling ashamed.

"...I must..." he mumbled. Alviss sighed. He leant forward and pecked his cheek.

"Will we meet again, my love?" he asked, stroking Peta's hair.

"Urm... Maybe..." he said, leaving Alviss behind.

Notes

Crap! I think I OOC-ed Alviss too much... Sorry fans of his!  
Now for:  
2) **Peta** (He's in all of my stories because he naturally goes with Phantom)  
Personality:  
He's enigmatic... Likes drinking blood, is loyal to Phantom. He is a strong leader, but is far too faithful to Phantom to over-take him. He is intelligent, is a great listener and thinker. And let's not forget his other three traits: sarcastic, manipulative and devious!  
Things I've added:  
He is very lonely, but hides his feelings. He likes thinking things through before he speaks. He lives a pretty cluttered life; he doesn't like being too clean (but enjoys two showers a day LOL)  
5 Reasons I Love Him:  
1) His pointy hat

2) His grin XD (similar)  
3) His faithfulness to Phantom

4) His HAIR (whoosh)  
5) His enigmatic ness (LOL)

Next time: ROLAN! XD!


	3. Awkward

Awkward

Rolan sighed and rolled over in his bed, so he was on his stomach. He pushed his elbows under himself and lifted himself up onto them.

"Can't sleep..." he muttered to Smoke who was curled up on his pillow. Smoke raised his head and studied Rolan with on bleary green eye.

Rolan pulled a book out from under his pillow and turned the lamp above his bed on. He smiled at the drawing on the book's cover. It was a painting of him and Phantom hugging. He had painted it when Phantom had taken him in from the streets.

He opened the book.

"Smoke, this is my special story book... Ages ago, Phantom and I (and maybe even Peta) used to write in a page every night... But not any more, because Phantom is too busy with the War and he was gone for 6years after being killed in the First War."

The cat meowed in shock. Rolan laughed and patted him on the head.

"Yeah. He died and came back to life because of his Zombie Tattoo Curse... I have one, but it's not finished yet," Rolan said, rolling up his sleeves to show Smoke his tattoos that curved up his arms. The cat sniffed them and cringed. Rolan laughed and covered them up.

"I know they smell like death, but I don't care... Soon, I will be like Phantom!" He beamed, filled with excitement.

Smoke stared up at Rolan with amazement as Rolan flicked through the book's pages. He stopped when he came to a blank page. He pulled out a pencil case from under his pink pillow and unzipped it, revealing numerous coloured pencils. He picked out a black pen, then several different coloured pencils.

He took the black pen and wrote in his childish handwriting;

_'Today, I and Phantom went down to the park and I found a kitty. Phantom let me keep him and I've named him Smoke. I love Phantom so much; I just wish sometimes that he could pay more attention to me..._' He frowned as he struggled to read what he had written. Rolan wasn't a strong reader. It was Peta's job to teach, which he did for the past 6years, but then Phantom was resurrected and now Peta hardly had any time to continue to teach Rolan. He sighed.

"I just want it to be like the old times, where Phantom spent lots of time with me and Peta taught me stuff... That would be nice..." Rolan said with a longing. He absent-mindedly stroked Smoke's soft fur.

He then started to draw a picture of him holding Smoke and Phantom smiling. He coloured this in as best as he could, going out of the lines a lot more than he should have.

Rolan finished and held the book out, admiring his artwork. Smoke meowed and swatted the picture with his paw. Rolan laughed.

"Yeah, I know... I'm not that good at drawing... I mean, compared to Phantom..." he said. He turned the page to one of the first pages. The picture was of a tree and sitting in it was a small boy. Rolan stroked the picture, tears welling up in his eyes. Smoke rubbed his face against Rolan's

Rolan sniffed and gave a weak smile. He wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry... I just..." his voice cracked. Smoke cuddled up against Rolan's neck, purring.

_Why is Phantom always so busy? He's changed... He used to be always there for me... He used to be kind, caring, passionate and funny... But now..._ Rolan thought, his shoulders shuddering, his heart hurting and hot salty tears rolling down his cold cheeks.

Smoke frowned, but continued to cuddle and purr.

_I just want him to stop being a power-hungry, sadistic bastard and start being my dad like he promised ages ago!_

* * *

"Where have you been?" Phantom's silent voice pierced through the darkness, slicing Peta in two.

Peta had rushed into his dark room, forgetting to turn on the light. Now he stared at the dark silhouette that lay on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Phantom... I got... caught up," Peta said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I've been up all night waiting for your return... You've totally ruined my surprise."

Peta winced at Phantom's displeased tone. He heard a chink of glass and something being put down on wood.

"I'm sorry," Peta said, knowing that when Phantom was angry nothing would stop him from punishing you. Peta closed his eyes, waiting to feel the pain of Phantom's magic.

Nothing came, which made Peta tense up more, now expecting Phantom to punch him or something like that.

He started as he felt Phantom's heavy arm rest on his shoulder.

"Now then... I need to show you my surprise..." Phantom's voice whispered right in his ear.

"Phantom, I'm far too tired to..." Peta started, but he was cut short by Phantom's smooth lip brushing up against his. His eyes widened. Phantom's arms wrapped around Peta's waist and Peta was guided closer to Phantom's body.

"Ur..." Peta uttered. _What should I tell him? That I'm taken? He'll kill me!_ he thought.

Peta stood rigidly, his arms hanging stiffly to his side. Phantom put his lips to Peta's and kissed him long and hard.

Peta felt his lips wrench apart as Phantom's slimy muscular tongue invaded his mouth. Peta tried pulling away, but Phantom's hand was exploring underneath his clothes and his bandaged arm was wrapping around Peta's neck like a mummified boa constrictor.

Peta felt as if Phantom was trying to suck the warmth from his body. He tried to struggle against Phantom's iron grip, but Phantom's strength at the moment was unbelievably strong.

Peta was starting to suffocate slightly, as Phantom squeezed him tighter and rammed his tongue further down Peta's throat.

Panicking a little, Peta tried to tell Phantom (through his mouthful of tongue) that he couldn't breathe. Phantom pushed his body closer to Peta's, his hand running over Peta's skin.

_Crap! Now what?_ Peta thought. He struck an idea and chomped down hard on Phantom's tongue.

Phantom pulled away at once, cursing at the pain. Peta gulped in air, filling his oxygen-deprived lungs. He spluttered out Phantom's bitter-tasting blood. He looked at Phantom, seeing him clutching his mouth, twitching with agony.

A few seconds past, the awkward silence broken only by Peta's haggard panting and Phantom's muffled moaning.

"I'm... sorry... Phantom..." Peta gasped. "I can't..."

"Why not? And why in hell's name did you have to bite my tongue so god-damned hard!?" Phantom raged.

"I... Phantom. You have to understand... I don't want to be committed to you like that..." Peta explained. Phantom went quiet. Peta gulped.

"And why not?" Phantom's voice whined like a spoiled child.

"I know you are used to getting your way, but, my God, not like this!" Peta exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I'm NOT spoiled, thank YOU very much!" Phantom bellowed.

"Get out of my room," Peta growled.

Phantom's silhouette stood still. Peta imagined Phantom gaping at him.

Peta clapped his hands to his mouth in horror. He had just broken Phantom's rules 2 and 3.  
"Never disobey my orders and never, ever order me around."

"Was that a... order?" Phantom whispered in his dangerous voice.

"No... I..." Peta stammered, feeling stupid.

The room fell into a deadly silence. Peta skirted around Phantom to his bed. Quietly, and oh so slowly, Peta sat on the bed. He wasn't sure how Phantom was going to take it and what he was going to do next.

"Phantom..." he said tirelessly. "I don't want to do things with you, because I've..." Peta took a deep breath and said as quickly as possible, all in one breath; "I'm-with-Alviss-right-now."

"You... You're with..." Phantom spoke out after a moment of silence. Peta closed his eyes once more and put his fingers in his ears.

Minutes later Peta heard Phantom leave the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Peta sighed. _I wonder what he's up to... _he thought dimly.

* * *

There... I'm finished with this chapter... But next chapter is where I get... the dreaded... WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! So please help out. When I post on the next chapter, read it and give me ideas... BTW, my 's' on the keyboard doesn't work well sometimes, so if some 's's are missing, please tell me XD Thank you.

Now, Notes on Rolan!  
3) **Rolan**

Personality

He adores Phantom and looks up to him like a son does a father. He has a rather girly or childish outlook on life. He has a faint stutter and refuses to fight or kill when he deems it unnecessary.

Things I've Added

LOL... I've made him a cross between a stupid teen, an old maid and a little guy, LOL. He's scared of monsters, the dark etc. but pretends to be a 'big boy' LOL.

5 Reasons I Love Him

1) His Kawaii-ness

2) The way he sees the world

3) His shiny red eyes

4) His cute 'womanly' voice LOL

5) The classic episode where he battles Alviss the first time... Him asking if he has to fight... His little dance... Him saying sorry when he hurt Alviss XD


	4. Suicide

Suicide

The moon in the sky seemed to laugh at Phantom as he stood on the highest tower.

Phantom clutched his heart, feeling it thud dully in his chest, stinging and burning as if his very blood was acid. _Why?_ came a thought in his tired brain. _Why does everyone I choose to love betray me?_ Tears welled up and sprinkled down his face.

He pushed the painful memory of Alma, his first love and shook with grief. _Why do I even try to love? It's a pathetic feeling... It makes one weak..._ He dug his sharp nails into his skin, enjoying the physical pain that seemed to help his emotional agony.

Phantom sat on the parapet, peering over the edge at the ground below. _I wonder how it would feel,_ Phantom thought. _To have your soft body splattered on a hard floor?_

"I just want to end this pain... End this weakness that has plagued my body for far too long..." he whispered, standing wobbly to his feet, balancing on the parapet.

"It's time to leave this world for another 6yrs or so," Phantom said to himself, preparing to jump. "I'll see you soon, Mother."

Before he could jump, a small girly voice piped up.

"Phantom?"

Phantom didn't turn around. Just seeing Rolan now would kill him further.

"Rolan, go to bed... I don't need you here," his voice sounded filled with hurt.

"Phantom? What are you doing?" Rolan asked.

"Just... don't worry... I don't want you to see..." Phantom trailed off. It was just too painful to be talking to Rolan. He had let Rolan down so many times...

"I can't take life any more... Goodbye, Rolan." And with those last words, Phantom fell off the parapet and free fall into the cool, night air.

The ground hurtled closer, and before Phantom could think; _Crap!_ he hit it with such speed and force that he was splattered like a bug on a windscreen.

* * *

Rolan rushed to the side of the roof, activating his ARM that made pure white wings grow on his back. He plunged into the pitch black void, diving after Phantom.

"No!" he screamed, seeing Phantom hit the ground. "Phantom!"

He landed ungracefully by Phantom's side.

Tears poured openly from his red eyes as his heart was ripped in two.

"Ph... Ph... Phantom? You... No..." Rolan sobbed as he looked upon the broken man he once loved.

Phantom lay dead on the stone path, his bones shattered to a pulp. His purple eyes were open and popping slightly out of their sockets. His mouth curved upwards in a small, sad smile, blood dribbling from the corners.

Rolan collapsed to his knees, throwing himself over Phantom's body.

"No! I won't... Phantom! You're not dead... You're..." Rolan choked on salty tears. He heard footsteps rushing closer, but he didn't care.

All he was aware of as Peta held him, sobbing in his arms, was the pain that ripped and cut into his heart. _It could never be true..._ Rolan realised, _We would have never been a proper..._

"Family..." Rolan muttered.

He could hear people talking around him, asking what happened, if he was all right, but he didn't take it in. He felt people hugging him, heard them cry and felt their pain, but it meant nothing to him.

Phantom was dead... This was all that mattered to Rolan now.

**Sorry if this ending was... abrupt. If you have some ideas, please review or pm me with them. Thank you... - Reg.**


End file.
